Vampires and Wizards Just Don't Mix
by Satisfactory Revenge
Summary: Kaname, Yuuki, Takuma,Rima, and Hanabuso go as new students to Hogwarts in order to try and create a alliance with the wizards. What will happen when the young vampires find out that these wizards sleep at night? I try to make all my stories rated G.
1. The to be Students!

Kaname Kuran walked to the headmasters office, escorted by the female guardian he loved, Yuki Kurosu, the headmaster's adopted daughter. Several girls, on their way to their next class, stopped to gaze at Kaname. Kaname was a Night-class student, and so it was rare that he would be seen outside of the Moon Dormitory after the sun rose. Of course, he wasn't in trouble; Kaname was the president of the Moon Dormitory and so he had to meet with Headmaster Kurosu once or more every week. All students in either the SU or Moon Dormitories were students of Cross Academy. The secret of Cross Academy was that sll the Night-class students who lived in the Moon Dormitory were vampires.

"Headmaster Kurosu." greeted Kaname as he and Yuki entered the headmaster's office.

"Oh, how nice to see you Kuran-san!" said the headmaster inthusiastically. Yuki smiled. "So what brings my daughter and the president of the Moon Dormitories her so close to the sun's highest point?"

"We have a meeting every Monday at noon, Headmaster Kurosu. And Yuki is here every day. She lives one room down the hall." said Kaname, taking a seat in front of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster quickly shut the blinds behind his desk when he noticed Kaname holding up a hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Right! Right! I knew that! This meeting is to discuss who will the exchange students be to go to Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"There are several students in the Sun Dormitory that would love to visit a wizarding school." suggested Yuki.

"No...It will have to be a total of five students from the Moon Dormitory, including you and Kuran-san. So,...that just leaves three more, eager-to-learn students to choose. Preferably students who won't bite anyone on purpose."

"Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, and Hanabuso Aido." stated Kaname.

"Excuse me?"

"Takuma Ichijo, vice president of the Moon Dormitory; Rima Toya, ranking third-highest grade point average in both Day and Night-classes; and Hanabuso Aido, reckless behavior but is a pacifist beyond anyone I know. Zero Kiryu will be staying here as the male guardian, I presume?" asked Kaname. The headmaster nodded.

"You are correct. Tell those you've chosen to hurry and pack. I like the one's you picked by the way. You and your group will leave in an hour."

"Very well."

"Yuki, I already packed your things." said the headmaster as his daughter began to escort Kanae back to the Moon Dormitory. An hour later three other, very sleepy, vampires stood, bags i hand, in Headmaster Kurosu's office. Kaname and Yuki seemed to be the only ones fully awake beside the headmaster.

"So nice to see my favorite little vampire students!" said the headmaster happily.

"I wanna' sleep..." complained Hanabuso sleepily. Rima nodded and glanced at Kaname, his arm was around Yuki's neck.

"Aido-san, you shouldn't complain so much. Although, I must admit that I am not used to being woken in the middle of the day and told to pack my bags..." said Takuma, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his sleepiness.

"Sorry..." said Yuki sadly. Takuma waved his hands rapidly.

"No. No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant, I'm a vampire. I sleep during the day and go to school at night; that's just my nature." he said quickly. The headmaster smiled.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. Look, Kuran-san, do you recognize this?" he asked, taking an ancient-looking bracelet with a strange charm hanging from it. Kaname rubbed his right bicep, nodded, and said,

"Yes, I know what that is." He looked away from the rest of the small group. Yuki fingered her own bracelet thoughtfully.

"It looks just like mine." she said. The headmaster smiled.

"Don't worry Kuran-san. It's not for what you are thinking of. Although, to use it, it's the same idead. It will only work if used on a pure-blod." Kaname's eyes widened slightly and he took a step back. The group looked from Kaname to the headmaster. Yuki looked terrified.

"No! No! You can't do that to Kaname-senpai!" she cried. The headmaster sighed.

"I'm not 'taming' Kuran-san. There is no reason to do so." he said calmly. "This is a type of Portkey, as the wizards call it, only, this type can only be used by the act of 'taming' a pure-blood vampire. Of course, I have no intensions of 'taming' Kaname. This is simply a way to get from Cross Academy to King's Cross in London. You'll be taking Platform 9 3/4."

"No! No! It will still hurt Kaname-senpai!" cried Yuki. Kaname put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay Yuki-chan. I will be okay." He comforted Yuki and himself at the same time. Takuma walked over to Kaname and took hold of Kaname as the headmaster stood up from his desk, the bracelet in hand.

"Okay, this will have the same affects as a taming bracelet but I have had Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, make it so that it will take you to King's Cross. It will take you straight there." He began scruffing Kaname's white sleeve until a large, black tattoo was visible. Yuki bet her lower lip but watched as her adoptive father put the bracelet's charm to the tattoo. Takuma quickly caught Kaname as he collapsed in a heap. The five teenagers instantly vanished.

"Hey, is Kaname-sama okay?" asked Rima worriedly as the group appeared in front of a brick column. Kaname was out cold with Takuma and Hanabuso supporting him.


	2. Kaname awakens!

"Okay, this will have the same affects as a taming bracelet but I have had Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, make it so that it will take you to King's Cross. It will take you straight there." He began scruffing Kaname's white sleeve until a large, black tattoo was visible. Yuki bet her lower lip but watched as her adoptive father put the bracelet's charm to the tattoo. Takuma quickly caught Kaname as he collapsed in a heap. The five teenagers instantly vanished.

"Hey, is Kaname-sama okay?" asked Rima worriedly as the group appeared in front of a brick column. Kaname was out cold with Takuma and Hanabuso supporting him. Yuki wasn't supporting him because Kaname's hand held hers tightly even though he was unconscious.

"I think so. No one has ever tried to tame me before so I have no idea." said Takuma. Rima nodded.

"I've never been tamed either." she said. A tear rolled down Yuki's cheek.

"Zero-san said it hurt a lot. He was 'out of it' for a whole day. I don't know what it feels like for a pure-blood..." Yuki said sadly.

"I'd imagine worse; much, much worse." muttered Takuma, shifting his wieght to the other foot. "Especially since Zero is part human and therefore only suffers half the amount of a normal vampire. And then, a nobe would probably suffer three-forths of the pain, and finally, a pure-blood probably suffers the most."

"That would explain why he looked so scared when Headmaster Kurosu showed us the bracelet." said Hanabusa.

"We will just have to carry him. Kurosu-sama said to go to Platform 9 3/4. So we need to find the platform and get on the train." said Takuma.

"I'm going to get sunburned! It's light out and I'm tired!" complained Rima.

"Heh. Heh. And you thought I complain a lot." whispered Hanabusa to TAkuma who just rolled his eyes. King's Cross was packed with people. No one noticed the strange teenagers.

"Can we hurry please?" begged Rima. "Two people are bleeding and I feel drawn to Platform two."

"Us too, Rima-chan." sighed Takuma. He and Hanabusa lifted Kaname off the ground slightly. "I'd imagine that the platform these wizards have created will be......right here." Takuma led Hanabusa, as they were both supporting Kaname, straight through the brick column they were in front of. Yuki and Rima quickly followed them. Yuki quicker than Rima because she couldn't release Kaname's grip.

"Owww! Can you slow down a little Ichijo-senpai? Kaname-senpai won't let go of me." said Yuki as they passed through the gate. Takuma and Hanabusa stopped.

"Sorry Yuki-san." said Takuma. Yuki tried again to get Kaname to release but he wouldn't. Yuki sighed.

"Oh well..." said Hanabusa, snickering to himself. "At least we all know who Kaname-sama is in love with now." Takuma rolled his eyes. Yuki blushed wildly.

"Don't you even think about using that against him, Aido." said Takuma seriously. Hanabusa sighed.

"Whatever..."

"Ugh! I'm getting sunburned!" screached Rima, causing many people to stared at the group.

"Toya, don't be so loud." scolded Takuma. "I'm think I'm getting red too though so we better hurry. Let's go." The small group boarded the long, black train: The Hogwart's Express. They sat in a large compartment and the train soon left the platform. The three conscious vampires quickly fell asleep. Yuki now had to support Kaname and his head was on her shoulder. Of course, Yuki was wide awake and fingering her staff. Soon the compartment doors opened. A girl and two boy's heads popped in.

"Do you mind if we sit in here?" asked the girl who had bushy-brown hair. Yuki looked up and smiled.

"Sure, I don't mind. Wait, are you bleeding...anywhere?" asked Yuki seriously. The three teenagers looked at her strangely.

"No, I don't think so." said the girl. Yuki smiled again.

"Then, sure! I suggest that you sit next to Rima-san though." said Yuki motioning to the brown-haired girl. She nodded and sat down next to Rima who was fast asleep on Hanabusa's shoulder. Takuma's head was against the window and Hanabusa looked like he was going to fall out of his seat. Yuki pushed him back with her foot.

"My name is Hermoine Granger. This is Harry Potter..." she paused for reasons unknown to Yuki then continued, "and this is Ron Weasley." Yuki nodded. Kaname suddenly sat up, winced, and fell on top of Yuki.

"Kaname-senpai!" shreaked Yuki, waking up Takuma, Hanabusa, and Rima who all scowled. Kaname clutched his right bicep. Takuma rubbed his eyes before realizing what had happened. He helped Yuki push Kaname back into a sitting position.

"Kaname-sama, are you okay?" asked Rima hurriedly. Kaname didn't answere. He was in a cold sweat. He didn't reply. Yuki hugged him.

"You're going to be okay, Kaname-senpai!" she cried. Hermoine, Ron, and Harry all stared in confusion at what was happening. Hermoine's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! You're vampires!" she yelled. Yuki didn't even look up. Takuma slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do not yell." he said quietly. Hermoine nodded. He smiled and removed her hand.

"Yes. We are vampires." said Kaname. Everyone looked at him. Yuki hugged him tighter.

"You're doing better than expected..." muttered Hanabusa.

"Aido!" scolded Rima. "Don't say things like that!"

"It's true though!" exclaimed Hanabusa. Rima hit him over the head.

"Shut up you stupid Noble!" she yelled.

"Both of you, be quiet." said Takuma harshly. The two stopped talking and sat back down. "Kaname-sama, will you be all right? None of us are purebloods so we didn't know how 'taming' would affect you." Kaname nodded.

"I'll be fine..." he muttered. Takuma's eyes widened.

"Oh Kami! Open the window before Akatsuki crashes!" yelled Takuma as a gigantic bat started flying towards them. Hanabusa quickly slid the top of the window down. The large bat swooped inside the large compartment and transformed into a tall boy by the name of Akatsuki Kain. He held a couple white and black bags. "Akatsuki-san, why didn't you go a little slower? You could've crashed right into the train." Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.

"I don't know. Headmaster Kurosu told me to bring you these. You left them in his office. Zero is mad as heck and,...ummm...why are the day-class students in the same compartment as you? Hello! My name is Akatsuki Kain!" he said inthusiastically. Hanabusa hit him on the head, causing him to bump into the side of the train. "Owww...!" Hanabusa nudged him to shutup.

"You're making Yuki-san sad, Kain." said Takuma. Yuki looked at them.

"Oh, it's fine. Ouchy, I left something in my pocket!" Yuki took out a silver gun with the words, _Bloody Rose_ inbossed in the side of it. "Opps! I guess I forgot to give this back to Daddy. Akatsuki-senpai, could you take this back to the headmaster?" Akatsuki's eyes widened.

"You're kidding, right? I am not touching that thing!" he yelled.

"Take. It." stated Kaname. Akatsuki relunctantly nodded.

"H-hai, Kuran-sama! Headmaster Kurosu told me to give you this, Kaname-sama, and to tell you all that you are to wear your night-class school uniforms while at the wizards' school." Takuma nodded.

"We will. You may go. Kuran-sam, you should sleep. I am almost positive that you are forcing yourself to keep consciousness. Your body is reacting to the pain, as is natural. Please go along with it. You will only hurt yourself if you don't." Kaname suddenly collapsed onto Yuki who gasped.

"Kaname-senpai! Kaname-sepai!" she shreaked. Takuma put a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be fine Yuki-san. He feels worse than how Zero-san felt." Yuki shakily nodded. "Kain-san, take the 'gun' back to Headmaster Kurosu and get some sleep. If I hear that you were skipping classes tonight I will forbid you eating 'anything' for an entire day, and make you read...manga!" Akatsuki's eyes widened and he took the gun from Yuki and flew out the window as a bat. Hanabusa snickered.

"You can be worse than me sometimes. You know that, right?" he asked mischieveously.


	3. Our Purpose

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. I had the chapter written down in a notebook and I lost the notebook. Then, of course, I found it! =D So here's the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"He will be fine Yuki-san. He feels worse than how Zero-san felt." Yuki shakily nodded. "Kain-san, take the 'gun' back to Headmaster Kurosu and get some sleep. If I hear that you were skipping classes tonight I will forbid you eating 'anything' for an entire day, and make you read...manga!" Akatsuki's eyes widened and he took the gun from Yuki and flew out the window as a bat. Hanabusa snickered.

"You can be worse than me sometimes. You know that, right?" he asked mischieveously.

"I wish Kaname-sama wouldn't push himself like that..." sighed Rima.

"He's a Pureblood. He should know what the 'taming' feels like. Do any of you know who his parents were? Surely, they must have told him at one point or another what it would feel like." asked Takuma. The group shook their heads.

"All I know is that the noble that visited a while back said that he had offered to adopt Kuran-sama. I think that a lot of half-breeds like us want to adopt him. Headmaster Kurosu is more of a father figure though." said Hanabusa.

"The aristocrat was rude." stated Rima.

"I'll agree with you on that, Rima." said Takuma.

"That idiot was trying to get at Kuran-sama's blood!" yelled Hanabusa angrily.

"Calm down, Aido-san. It didn't happen, thank goodness." sighed Takuma.

"Um...guys? Could you please help get Kaname-senpai off me?" asked Yuki quietly. That got the groups attention.

"Oh! Sorry Yuki." chuckled Takuma as he and Hanabusa hefted Kaname off of Yuki and against the window. He was still gripping Yuki's hand tightly. She blushed as Takuma noticed.

"When did you first meet Kaname-sama again?" he asked rhetorically. Yuki's blush darkened.

"YOU'RE VAMPIRES!" yelled Hermoine. The group had forgotten about the 'golden trio.'

"Takuma-san, Akatsuki slipped a note in your pocket before he left." said Rima. Takuma stuck his hand in one of his jacket pockets and pulled out a crumpled note.

"Be quiet when you're saying that." said Takuma to Hermoine who looked really, really, really frightened. He unfolded the note.

"Rima, Hanabusa, go to sleep. You've been up almost all day. I'll tell you what the note says when we get to Hogwarts." The two vampires nodded but didn't fall asleep.

"Yuki, your dad wants you to be the guardian while at Hogwarts." stated Takuma. Yuki nodded. "He also wants an alliance with the wizards."

"I thought the point of Kaname-sama choosing who went to Hogwarts was so that there wouldn't have to be a guardian?" asked Hanabusa.

"Maybe he thinks we'll get hungry." jested Rima, causing Hermoine to nearly trip over Ron's, who was behind her, feet.

"Rima! Don't say things like that!" exclaimed Takuma.

"It's okay Aido-senpai. I'm sure Daddy doesn't mean it as an insult, just a procaution. Besides, Kaname-senpai is here. He's worse than me with punishment." said Yuuki. The vampires all nodded.

"True enough." said Rima and Hanabusa together.

"Headmasters Dumbledore and Kurosu will be having a meeting at the end of the school year to discuss the events that have happened. No events are to happen, understand, Hanabusa, Rima?" asked Takuma suspiciously. The two vampires pouted and looked away.

"Ichijo-san, how come Kaname-sama had to be 'tamed' in order for us to get here? I don't like seeing Purebloods like, 'that.'" said Rima sadly looking at Kaname's unconscious form. Takuma sighed.

"Who knows. But if Headmaster Kurosu said to it and Kaname did do it then it must've been for the best!" said Takuma. "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I guess we kind of ignored you three. You can sit in here if you want." Hermoine nodded dumbly and sat down next to Rima who smiled at her, revealing her pointed teeth. Hermoine shuddered. The two boys sat next to Yuuki who smiled a normal smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not a vampire." she said. The two boys nodded dumbly.

"You aren't going to bite us, are you?" asked Hermoine nervously. Takuma laughed gently.

"We are here to make a peace treaty so, no, we aren't going to bite you." he said. "Well, I guess the whole peace treaty-thing will have to wait until Kaname is feeling well enough. Only a pure-blood can sign something like that." Ron glared at him and then looked at Hermoine.

"And why can't half-bloods do it?" he asked increduously. Hermoine held up a hand.

"Now. Now, Ronald. They are vampires, not wizards. A pure-blooded vampire is very respected." she said.

"You are correct." said Takuma.

"So, does anyone know why Kaname-sama had to be 'tamed' in order for us to get here?" asked Hanabusa.

"I have no idea. Headmaster Kurosu said it was a Portkey-like thing. Yuki-san, can you show me your bracelet?" asked Takuma. Yuki nodded and held out the arm that Kaname wasn't holding. "Ahh...! Yuki, it can't touch me!" Takuma backed away from the hand.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" exclaimed Yuuki as Takuma clutched his side. He was panting and looked like he was about to faint. Hanabusa and Rima helped him sit down.

"It's fine...the bracelet...only touched the side...of the mark. I'll...be fine." panted Takuma. Rima took a cloth out of her pocket and brushed the sweat off Takuma's forehead.

"I didn't mean to! Really!" exclaimed Yuuki. The 'Golden Trio' sat motionless, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm...fine...Yuki. I've never...been 'tamed before." said Takuma. Takuma, ironically, smiled.

"Are you alright?" asked Hermoine.

"Yeah..." said Takuma quietly.

"YEAH RIGHT!" shouted both Rima and Hanabusa.

"I read in a book how to take away the affects of 'taming.'" said Hermoine. All the vampires stared at her, astonished.

"I didn't know that that was possible!" said Yuuki excitedly.

"It doesn't work with purebloods, I'm afraid." Yuuki suddenly turned downcast.

"Oh........." she muttered.

"But for nobles you have another vampire suck your blood." said Hermoine.

"That would explain why most vampires suffer. When someone 'tames' a vampire there usually aren't other vampires anywhere near that location." said Rima. She knelt down in front of Takuma and moved her hair away from her pale neck.

"I will never...suck blood." said Takuma, disgustedly. Rima sighed and stood up. Hermoine raised an eyebrow.

"A vampire who doesn't suck blood?" she asked. The three vampires looked at her.

"None of us suck the blood of other creatures. We attend Cross Academy. We are part of the Night class, made up entirely of vampires. One of the rules of the Night class is to not suck blood. The Nightclass was started by the headmaster, Headmaster Kurosu, and Kaname Kuran, the pure blood vampire that is at the moment unconscious. It was created to create a sense of peace between the humans and the vampires." said Rima. Hermoine nodded.

"I thought all vampires suck blood?" asked the black haired boy. "My name is Harry Potter, by the way." Hanabusa looked like he had swallowed something disgusting.

"Not all vampires are bad, you know. Kaname-sama says that vampires will be able to befriend the human race. Our goal is to make peace with other races, not cause war." said Hanabusa.


	4. Enter: Hogwarts

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up. I had the chapter written down in a notebook and I lost the notebook. Then, of course, I found it! =D So here's the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"A vampire who doesn't suck blood?" she asked. The three vampires looked at her.

"None of us suck the blood of other creatures. We attend Cross Academy. We are part of the Night class, made up entirely of vampires. One of the rules of the Night class is to not suck blood. The Nightclass was started by the headmaster, Headmaster Kurosu, and Kaname Kuran, the pure blood vampire that is at the moment unconscious. It was created to create a sense of peace between the humans and the vampires." said Rima. Hermoine nodded.

"I thought all vampires suck blood?" asked the black haired boy. "My name is Harry Potter, by the way." Hanabusa looked like he had swallowed something disgusting.

"Not all vampires are bad, you know. Kaname-sama says that vampires will be able to befriend the human race. Our goal is to make peace with other races, not cause war." said Hanabusa.

"Ohh..." said Hermoine and the two boys.

"Yeah..." said Rima and Hanabusa, mocking them slightly.

"Don't...be rude...Aido-san, Toya-san." panted Takuma.

"Hai!" They both said in unison.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." said the black-haired boy. He paused, as if expecting something.

"Man, that's a tiny scar!" whistled Rima. "I've never seen one that tiny before!" She lifted Harry's bang, inspecting his lightning bolt scar. The 'Golden Trio' stared at her in shock.

"It is tiny." agreed Hanabusa.

"Guys, be nice...please!" said Takuma. The two vampires sighed and took their seats again.

"It's a good thing that Daddy got Akatsuki-senpai to bring our bags." said Yuuki, trying to get the tension out of the air.

"Yeah..." agreed the vampires.

"And Kaname-senpai and you, Takuma-senpai, should be feeling much better tomorrow. Well, as long as you don't scratch at your 'taming' tattoo thingy's." The vampires' eyes twitched. They were annoyed.

"You don't just go around talking about 'taming!'" exclaimed Hanabusa.

"S-s-sorry!" cried Yuuki.

"Now look what you've done!" exclaimed Rima angrily at Hanabusa.

"What'd I do?!" he yelled.

"You made her sad, idiot!"

"It's just common sense, Rima!"

"She was just trying to help, idiot!" yelled Rima.

"Y-Yuki, stop it." stated Takuma. "You...know that it's just Hana...busa talking. Kaname doesn't...like to see you cry....and neither...do I." Yuki looked at Takuma with her tearstained face and then at Kaname's limp form. She nodded and quickly brushed away her tears. "I...am going to bed. Wake me...up when the train...stops..." Takuma almost instantly fell asleep against the window opposite Kaname.

"This is quite interesting." stated Rima. "The President and Vice President of the Moon Dormitory are both passed out because of 'taming' incidents. How quaint." Harry, Ron, and Hermoine glanced at each other nervously.

"My name is Kurosu Yuuki, nice to meet you!" said Yuuki happily to the three frightened eighteen-year-olds.

* * *

The students returning to Hogwarts for their 8th year muttered angrily amongst themselves as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at their old, designated tables. Yuuki and Rima supported Takuma who was half awake- half asleep while Hanabusa supported Kaname. The three completely conscious teens were rather close together( Kaname was still holding onto Yuuki's hand). As the largest group of first years that Hogwarts had had in eight years was sorted the small laiason group stood beside the large, oaken doors. Hogwarts' headmaster, to the vampires' surprise, was not Albus Dumbledore, but Minerva McGonagall. After reading the note, the three 8th year students looked confused and so Takuma had flipped the note backwards. It said,

_Dear My best, little vampire students,_

_I forgot to mention that I was to send you to Hogwarts five years ago. Oh well! Anyway, I have contacted the headmaster and the headmistress said that Dumbledore died two years ago but said that a peacetreaty would be great! So, get to work, AND 'NO' BITING ANYONE!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Headmaster Kurosu._

As the vampires and Yuuki quietly waited to be introduced they listened in, Hanabusa did anyway, to the students complaints. Apparently, the school was not able to give a proper education last year so they were having 8th years now. The vampires were wide awake be now. This was the time they usually got up for school anyway.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" asked Rima barely a whisper. "Kuran-sama isn't cutting off the circulation to your wrist, is he?" Yuuki smiled.

"Don't worry, Rima-senpai. I'm fine. Although, it would be a bit more comfortable if I could use my arm."

"Welcome back!" The vampires and Yuuki quieted as McGonagall began her short speech. "I would like you to welcome back Professor Lupin as our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." She paused as the Hall broke out in wild cheers. "I would also like you to welcome our new Potions professor, Professor Kuran." No professor. The Hall was quiet. What the heck? Where was the professor?

"Umm...Headmistress McGonagall..." began Yuuki. "Kaname-senpai is still unconscious from the Portkey thing."

"He probably won't be awake until tomorrow and he won't be able to walk for another day or so." finished Hanabusa, repositioning Takuma. Rima nodded quietly. McGonagall nodded. The students that hadn't noticed the vampires(and Yuuki) gasped in surprise.

"Very well. What about Mr. Ichijo?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure." said Hanabusa looking at Takuma's half-awake half-asleep form.

"I'll...be fine...by tomorrow." said Takuma quietly.

"He says he'll be fine by tomorrow." said Hanabusa. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well then. This year, this school will be host of five laiasons of another race. Professor Kuran is one of the laiasons. Will the laiasons please come up here?" Rima and Yuuki lifted Kaname and carried him to the front of the room while Hanabusa carried Takuma.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chappie is really short but I know some of you are anxious. So there it was and there it is. It's not that great but I've been really busy with my mom's kendo classes. Gaki's don't know a parralell swing from a straight swing!**


	5. The Laiasons

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"He probably won't be awake until tomorrow and he won't be able to walk for another day or so." finished Hanabusa, repositioning Takuma. Rima nodded quietly. McGonagall nodded. The students that hadn't noticed the vampires(and Yuuki) gasped in surprise.

"Very well. What about Mr. Ichijo?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure." said Hanabusa looking at Takuma's half-awake half-asleep form.

"I'll...be fine...by tomorrow." said Takuma quietly.

"He says he'll be fine by tomorrow." said Hanabusa. McGonagall nodded.

"Very well then. This year, this school will be host of five laiasons of another race. Professor Kuran is one of the laiasons. Will the laiasons please come up here?" Rima and Yuuki lifted Kaname and carried him to the front of the room while Hanabusa carried Takuma. The vampires, unknown to the student population at Hogwarts, could hear everything that the students were saying. Both Yuuki and Rima were panting by the time they got up to the front of the Great Hall. Rima dropped Kaname and since Kaname's grip was a firm as ever on Yuuki's wrist Yuuki fell down on top of him. Rima quickly helped them both up.

"Sorry Yuuki. I forgot." apologized Rima. Yuuki was blushing madly from embarrassment. Yuuki nodded. McGongall coughed to get their attention. Yuuki tightened her staff which was tied to her back, causing both Rima and Hanabusa to take a step away. Yuuki sighed.

"I'm not using it right now..." muttered Yuuki. The two nervous vampires nodded. McGonagall coughed again.

"Zero killed Kaname!" yelled Takuma in his sleep. The two conscious vampires stared at him and then looked at Kaname. Rima felt his wrist.

"He's alive." Hanabusa stared at her.

"Of course he's alive, baka! Takuma must've had a nightmare!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" snapped Rima. Yuuki sighed, she was starting to get used to the usual bickering.

"He's unconscious, moron! Because of that stupid bracelet!" Hanabusa pointed at Yuuki's wrist accusingly. Yuuki bit back her tears, as was obvious to Rima.

"Now look what you've done! You made Yuuki sad! What is Zero going to say if we bring his partner back miserable? He'll kill us! With that stupid gun of his!" McGonagall coughed louder.

"Excuse me." she said. Rima and Hanabusa looked at the headmistress.

"Goman nasai." they both said in unison. McGonagall looked confused but shrugged it off as a Japanese apology or something.

"This year Hogwarts will be host to these five laiasons. They will be sorted into different houses to stay but they are not students. They may attend classes if they wish of course." McGonagall took a ragged hat from the large, wooden podium and motioned for Yuuki to sit on the stool. Rima walked with her so that Kaname and Yuuki wouldn't fall. McGonagall looked slightly confused but shrugged and placed the strange hat on Yuuki's head.

'_You are certainly strange...' _said the hat into Yuuki's head. Yuuki took a deep breath. She had heard of talking hats before, right?

_'Um...hi...I guess?'_

_'You are a guardian at Cross Academy. How interesting...well now, to sort you into the right house...? You are diffenately not sly or cunning so Slytherin is diffinately out of the question. You are very smart but because of your guardian duties your grades suffer. You can choose between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Which do you choose?'_

_'Well, what house is Kaname going to be in?'_

_'The unconscious vampire who is holding your hand?'_

_'Hai.'_

_'Most likely Gryffindor. I can read his mind from here. He is very brave, smart, and strong and will not back down from an enemy. He has strange 'tastes,' for a vampire anyway...'_

_'Then, I choose Gryffindor.'_

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat loudly. "And Kaname is in Gryffindor as well!" McGonagall nodded and took the odd hat off of Yuuki's head and Rima sat down. Before the hat had barely even touched Rima's head it shouted, "Slytherin!" McGonagall looked from Yuuki and Rima. The two seemed to be, at least, aquaintances except for the fact that Rima stayed clear out of the way of the staff strapped to Yuuki's back. McGonagall motioned for Takuma and Hanabusa to come up. Hanabusa nearly threw Takuma onto his back and dropped him on the stool. Again, the hat hadn't even touched Takuma's head before it shouted, "Gryffindor!" And for Hanabusa it shouted, "Slytherin!" after much arguing within Hanabusa's head. McGonagall nodded and pointed out both tables. Hanabusa and Rima helped carry Kaname and Takuma to the Gryffindor table and sat them down, Kaname falling onto Yuuki's lap, before going to the Slytherin table.

"Can I have your attention again please?" said McGonagall loudly as the noise began rising again but quieted as McGonagall began again, "You should know, these laiasons are. not. humans. except for Yuuki Kurosu at Gryffindor the laiasons are all vampires." The students who had still been whispering instead of listening to McGonagall immediately shut up and looked at her, terrified. "I assure you though. The vampires here are coming from a school that has both vampires and humans. Miss Kurosu will not allow the laiasons to lose control or anything of the sort." Yuuki nodded. "Your timetables will be passed out to you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Do not be late. Let the feast begin!" Food suddenly appeared in front of them causing Yuuki's eyes to widen. She heard both Rima and Hanabusa yell in surprise and Hanabusa fall off the long bench. Takuma looked at the food half-heartedly before Yuuki noticed. She quickly tonged him some of the alfredo noodles out of a large bowl and and set them on his plate.

"Sorry about what happened in the train. I was too careless. Will you forgive me?" asked Yuuki worriedly as she made sure not to move to much so as to not disturb Kaname. Takuma smiled/ winced at her and nodded.

"It's...okay, Yuuki-san. You just...forgot." assured Takuma. Yuuki nodded, still sad.

"Can you move your arms any?"

"Uh..." He moved his left arm up to the table. "Yeah...I guess the...taming is wearing...off." Takuma, then, proceeded to eat what Yuuki had put on his plate. Yuuki noticed several students staring at her, Takuma, and Kaname worriedly. A couple of the Gryffindors were staring at Takuma actually eat the noodles.

"So..." began a stocky, brown-haired boy sitting down two seats across and to the right of Yuuki, "vampires actually eat 'food?'" Yuuki blinked and looked from Takuma to the boy, confused.

"Yeah, I guess. Kaname pretty much raised me and I've never known him 'not' to eat food. Right Takuma-senpai?" asked Yuuki. Takuma wiped his mouth and said,

"Yes. We usually...stick to fruits...and veggitables but...we eat other...stuff too." Yuuki nodded.

"So...are you guys dangerous?" asked another, rather chubby, boy with deflated black hair. Hermoine, who was sitting directly across from Yuuki stared at him.

"Don't be rude, Seamus!" she exclaimed. Takuma chuckled. "And what's so funny?"

"Vampires 'are' dangerous." stated Yuuki seriously as Takuma went back to picking single veggitables out of the noodles and eating them. "That's why I'm here. Watch this..." Yuuki took the staff off her back and tightened her grip causing it to lengthen. She pointed it at Takuma who immediately jumped clear over the table and fell into a sitting position on the other side.

"Don't. do. that." He stated in between gasps for air. Yuuki blushed.

"Sorry, Takuma-senpai." Yuuki tossed the staff into the air and its size shrank. She caught it and retied it to her back tightly. "Awake yet? It's past twilight."

"I'm definately awake now!" he exclaimed clutching the edge of the table to pull himself back up from the floor.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chappie is really short but I know some of you are anxious. So there it was and there it is. It's not that great but I've been really busy with my mom's kendo classes. Gaki's don't know a parralell swing from a straight swing!**


	6. Manga it is!

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

"Don't. do. that." He stated in between gasps for air. Yuuki blushed.

"Sorry, Takuma-senpai." Yuuki tossed the staff into the air and its size shrank. She caught it and retied it to her back tightly. "Awake yet? It's past twilight."

"I'm definately awake now!" he exclaimed clutching the edge of the table to pull himself back up from the floor.

* * *

"Now comes the hard part..." muttered Yuuki as she stood up from the table, making sure not to knee Kaname in the head or hurt him in any way. She looked from the unconscious Kaname to the sleepy, half-dead-looking but wide awake Takuma. By now it was late at night, the feast was over and Hanabusa and Rima had both managed to escape without being noticed. Takuma stood up but stumbled and grabbed the table's edge as he felt his knees go out. He slowly pulled himself back up and inhaled loudly.

"I'll help carry Kuran-iemoto." he said gruffly. Yuuki looked at him sarcastically.

"You can barely walk yourself, Takuma-senpai! I'll get Kaname to the dorm somehow. Any ideas?" Yuuki used her free arm to keep Kaname's body in a sitting position without his head going in a wierd direction. Takuma shrugged. Yuuki sighed and looked at Kaname critically.

"We can help." Yuuki looked up and saw that Harry and Ron had walked around the table and were now right behind Takuma.

"Doomo arigatou!" said Yuuki, sighing with relief. "You're going to have to move around me though. I can't get too far away from Kaname..." Takuma chuckled as Yuuki moved her left wrist revealing Kaname's firm grasp. The two boys nodded. Ron helped give Takuma a little support so that he wasn't going to fall against a wall or something while Harry and Yuuki supported Kaname. The group eventually made it to the Gryffindor common room.

"So where is Granger-san?" asked Takuma.

"Library." said Ron and Harry in unison. Takuma nodded. Ron was no longer supporting him as the affects of the taming bracelet had completely worn off by now.

"I really should be going to check out the Slytherin's common room but Kaname won't let go!" huffed Yuuki, although, she wasn't exactly displeased that Kaname wouldn't let go.

"Guess I should help with that." said Takuma smiling. He gently pried Kaname's hand off Yuuki's wrist which wasn't even red from the death grip. Yuuki was annoyed that Takuma had been able to undo Kaname's grip and that he didn't do it until now but she just shrugged it off and let Ron take her place supporting Kaname. She had her staff off her back within the blink of an eye. Takuma's heart skipped a beat and he backed against the wall.

"Who're you going to use that thing on?" asked Takuma, eyes fixed on the deadly-to-vampires staff. Yuuki smiled.

"No one unless I have to. I'm going to go check up on Rima and Hanabusa-senpai. Make sure you get Kaname to eat on of the blood pill thingies; you too though. I should be back by around 5am. You can either take a jog around the perimeter of the castle or stay in the common room. As long as Hermoine is in the library alone no one is allowed in there. I don't feel like having to separate anyone tonight. See ya'!" said Yuuki before she turned and sped down the hallway behind her.

"You guys don't have books in the common room?" asked an astonished Takuma. Harry and Ron looked at each other then shook their heads no. Takuma sighed.

"Manga it is..." he said, not unhappily.

* * *

Yuki sprinted down hall after hall. Knowing Hanabusa, he probably 'wasn't' in the Slytherin common room. 'I guess it's time to round him up...' thought Yuki tiredly. 'I hope I get more sleep here than at the Academy.' Yuki yawned as she jumped over a student that was still wandering the halls, most likely lost. The student watched sleepily as Yuki, with the help of her staff, jumped over his head, back flipped, and landed with a thud! on the ground.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chappie is really short but I know some of you are anxious. So there it was and there it is. It's not that great but I've been really busy with my mom's kendo classes. Gaki's don't know a parralell swing from a straight swing!**


	7. First Night On the Corridors

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Yuki sprinted down hall after hall. Knowing Hanabusa, he probably 'wasn't' in the Slytherin common room. 'I guess it's time to round him up...' thought Yuki tiredly. 'I hope I get more sleep here than at the Academy.' Yuki yawned as she jumped over a student that was still wandering the halls, most likely lost. The student watched sleepily as Yuki, with the help of her staff, jumped over his head, back flipped, and landed with a thud! on the ground. She smiled to herself as the kid fell on his butt and ran off to somewhere. She heard a scream coming from the end of the hall and headed that way.

"No! No! Don't yell! I'm not going to do anything! Really! I was just taking a walk!" yelled Hanabusa.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe you!" screamed a girl with blonde hair. When Yuki got there she saw a girl standing against a corner and Hanabusa on the other side of the hall with his arms over his head. Yuki sighed.

"Hanabusa-sempai, go back to your common room. If you want, I'll get you some books from the library to pass the night. For now, read your text books or something." suggested Yuki. She laughed inwardly at Hanabusa's scared expression as he nodded quickly and dashed down the hall to the Slytherin common room. "You, why were you screaming? Did he bite you?" The girl suddenly turned snotty and sneered.

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you scream bloody murder?" asked Yuki, confused.

"Oh gee! I wonder why! Let's see, shall we? The crackpot of a headmistress let's VAMPIRES into the school! Vampires are mean, evil, coniving, devils!" Yuki's eyes widened in shock. Not even Zero-san's teacher called vampires that!

"Well, you should go back to your common room. It's safer there and you aren't allowed out past curfew anyway." said Yuki.

"I bet you're a filthy mudblood, aren't you? Well, you can't order me around! Those devil vampires may obey you but not me!" Yuki sighed. She hated this part of the job.

"Please, just go back to your common room." With that being said, Yuki turned and left. Knowing Rima, she would probably be in the common room staring into space, wishing for time to pass quicker.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I forgot to pack any manga!" exclaimed Ichijo in hestaria. He rummaged through his bag fervently in hope that he had simply over-looked the on-coming catastrophy. A scream from Kaname quickly got his thoughts off of his unpacked manga collection. He hurried over to the pureblooded vampire's side by the sofa he had laid him on earlier. Kaname was panting slightly and his screaming subsided as Ichijo's shadow fell over his face blocking the light from the fire place. 'He wants darkness.' thought Ichijo calmly. He knelt down, keeping his shadow over the pureblood's face and leaned brushed Kaname's bangs so that they rested over his eyes.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chappie is really short but I know some of you are anxious. So there it was and there it is. It's not that great but I've been really busy with my mom's kendo classes. Gaki's don't know a parralell swing from a straight swing!**


	8. Good Night!

**Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

'He wants darkness.' thought Ichijo calmly. He knelt down, keeping his shadow over the pure blood's face and leaned brushed Kaname's bangs so that they rested over his eyes.

* * *

Yuki yawned and looked out a window as she stopped running. A faint purple hue was on the horizon now. She hurried her pace to be back at the Gryffindor dorms by four in the morning, an hour ahead of schedule.

Ichijo yawned tiredly and tried to keep his eyes open. 'Even if I love school, I can't believe I have to stay awake all day. At least I only have to teach the students Potions. That shouldn't be too difficult.' thought Ichijo. He nearly jumped two stories high when Yuki burst into the room, her staff flying to the opposite side of the room. She bent over in order to catch her breath. The girl looked at her watch and grinned.

"Ichijo-sempai, I'm on time!" she exclaimed happily. Ichijo nodded, his heart racing from all most being hit by the accursed vampire staff.

"That's great, Yuki-san." he stated. "If you go to sleep now, you'll be able to get in at least three hours." Yuki yawned and nodded.

"First, you have to promise you won't bite anyone or anything." Ichijo sighed and nodded.

"I promise, I won't do anything that I will regret when you awaken." Yuki smiled and basically collapsed in the nearest chair, fast asleep. Ichijo sighed as he saw that light was filtering into the common room. 'The day is only just starting...' he thought miserably. 'Kaname-sama, please wake up soon, ready to face the class that you are to teach.' The vampire swallowed a few red pills before taking a blanket from one of the chairs and draping it over Yuki. The young girl snuggled into the warmth, a smile alighting on her face. He side-stepped her dangerous staff and walked back over to Kaname.

* * *

Harry yawned as he came down the stairs to the common room. He had been hoping to be able to sleep in, but as it has been said, that didn't happen. He tightened his uniform, black tie tighter and clasped his cloak as he entered the common room. Ichijo looked up at him as he entered.

"Good night, Potter!" said Ichijo cheerfully. Harry stared at him strangely.

"It's like four thirty in the morning..." said Harry tiredly. "Why are you up so early anyway?" Ichijo shrugged.

"I'm a vampire. Therefore, I sleep during the day, and am up at night. It'll be kind of hard to switch my schedule. I'll probably get my proper rest when Kaname comes back to reality." Harry nodded.

"So,...you'll be teaching Potions? What do you even know about making potions?" asked the cranky teenager. Ichijo smirked.

"I can make my own blood pills, which, might I add, is one of the hardest potions in the world to make. So, yes. I know a few things about making potions. But, Kuran-sama will be your professor. I'm just 'filling in' until he has his strength back. You look a little old to be in school though...Are you a human? If not, then I guess that would make sense. The vampires at the academy are definately older than any human I've ever met. You're definately _not _a vampire though." asked Ichijo curiously. Harry looked at him strangely.

"I'm only eighteen. I am positive that I am a human. And yes, the eighth year students are a little old to still be attending school. We weren't able to receive a great education last year, so this year will be our NEWT level year." explained Harry. Ichijo nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep before I have to work. Promise you won't bite me?" asked the vampire, smiling brightly. Harry nodded and sat down in front of the fire. Ichijo quickly fell asleep against the front of the sofa.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm a little short on time at the moment though. The story 'will' start getting up to speed after Labor Day (start of school). Gomen nasai for the wait.**


End file.
